


Aching for you

by MistressRavenclaw94



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRavenclaw94/pseuds/MistressRavenclaw94
Summary: Dom needs Lofty following a shocking revelation but he is unable to contact him.So he writes him a letter.





	Aching for you

Dom grabbed the notepad from the bedside table, his eyes puffy from his tears and his head throbbing from last nights booze session.

The revelation he had been adopted had been bad enough but the knowledge that his real mother worked in the same hospital as him had been too much to bear. Why had Carole not told him when he was younger? Why had Ang come back after all these years? Where was Lofty when he needed him?

He missed Lofty more than ever, he wished both he and Shelaigh was with him. He needed them more than ever. He ached for him, needed him by his side, to hold him close, to kiss him, to make passionate love to him....

No!

Now wasnt the time to get turned on, his life had been turned upside down. He knew he couldnt get in touch via phone as Lofty had called a week ago to say his phone was on the brink and he wouldnt be able to call him until he got back. A letter was the only method of contact in Doms eyes. 

He grabbed a pen from the drawer and put pen to paper, spending the next two hours, writing, scribbling, ripping up paper, weeping tears of fustration....

It was almost eleven when Dom finally felt pleased with the contents, he began to read the letter:

Lofty,

You don't know how I long for you right now. My life has fallen apart since you went, I know it was my suggestion but you will not believe what has happened.

Mom, your so called mother in law, told me that I am adopted. I couldn't believe that she would just blurt it out like that! Then, the icing on the cake came when I learned that Dr Ang Goddard, the woman who has been guiding me and praising me, is my mother! 

I never have felt so betrayed in all my life! I can't take it all in, its almost as if my life has been a lie! 

You're all I need right now and knowing your not here to hold me and make it all better is like a knife in the heart. 

Please come home as soon as you can, you and Shelaigh are all the family I need now. 

All my love,

Dom 

Xxxx

 

Dom read the letter again and again and tried his hardest not to cry as he stuffed it into an envelope, putting the address of the hotel on and stamping it before he popped the letter in his bag, making a mental note to post it before work in the morning.

He stripped down to his underwear and got into bed, the bed seemed so large without Lofty and normally he would masturbate before bed but tonight his mood was so low he couldnt bare to touch himself. He slowly closed his eyes as the pain in his head ceased.


End file.
